Who Will Fight?
by xskinnylove
Summary: The void of deep depression she lived in caused him to run into the arms of another, stronger woman. Will she get him back? Does she even want him back? Or is this then end, for her.
1. Who Was I?

_Come on skinny love just last the year, p__our a little salt we were never here._

He sat with his head in his hands, occasionally running his sweaty palms through his tussled, black hair. _How did she know?_ That was the question circling around his head, like a twister trapped inside his brain. She should never have found out about what was really going on, he'd never told anyone, but she was obviously smarter than he first thought. He never set out to hurt her; the love was too strong. But as they say, people change and that's exactly what he had done. Justin never abused her, not until he found her on the evening of a bleak December. She was led on the floor, clutching at her wrists. He'd asked her what she was doing, but she never replied. The soft, continuous sound of blood dripping from the open wounds on her wrist still haunted him. That was when it all began, the fights. The fights that turned into so much more. One day it just became too much for him to handle, the deep depression she hid so well, so he left. That's when he met Madison, the sound of her mere name sent waves of pleasure down his spine. She was like no one he had ever met before, she unlike Kelly didn't fall into the despicable void of "self indulgence" that eventually led to her downfall. No, Madison was a strong woman and Kelly a mere girl.

_I tell my love to wreck it all, c__ut out all the ropes and let me fall._

The glass shattered, echoing through the messy hotel room as she through the vase against the wall. It fell to the ground like rainfall as her back slid against the wooden door till she landed with a soft thud on the carpet. She let out a shriek as if cast in a cliché horror movie and thrust her head backward onto the door. That's when the tears came. Thick, like dew as they rolled slowly down her face. _How did I not know? _All of this time and energy she invested in a relationship she thought would last forever; gone.

_I told you to be patient, __I told you to be fine, __I told you to be balanced, __I told you to be kind._

She knew she had a problem, but she had always told him that she would get better, or get help. But she never did. Numerous times in the past she had seen doctors and counsellors, but nothing ever changed. Every time she looked into the mirror she knew the person looking back wasn't right. They were wrong, oh so wrong and they needed to be punished. She didn't deserve to eat in nice restaurant, or be treated to beautiful clothes, they just highlighted the disgusting person who occupied her body. She was never sorry for the cutting, or the times she had starved herself. That was what she needed to do, to feel right. Though she never did. She would always fight back when a argument between her and Justin came about, but when he became violent she never stopped it. She just hid in the bathroom, shower running, led on the bathroom tiles. A shell of her former self. She was once so happy, like the character she appeared to be on television, the one everyone knew to be "_so nice they named her twice" _and that stuck for a while. But then as if by magic, everything changed and she had no way of stopping it. Either that, or she was to scared to face the horrible truth.

_Who will love you? __Who will fight?_

"Justin, are you coming back to bed sweetie?" The raspy, seductive voice came from behind the bedroom door. Madison was always such a tease, something Kelly rarely was.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." He called back, unsure of his answer. _Do I really want this? _A question that was ignored as the sound of the door opening caused his to turn around. His breath caught in his throat as he turned to see her. She stood proudly in red and black laced lingerie, hair falling in thick, auburn curls. The passion stirred within him as he quickly pushed himself up and paced towards her. All thoughts of Kelly, forgotten.

_And who will fall, far behind?_

She pulled her blonde locks into a high ponytail before falling back heavily onto the cheap hotel bed. A bed she would once have shared with her special someone. As she turned of the dim light beside the bed she grabbed the large pillow next to her, turned it sideways and curled up against it. The pillow was soon damp with tears as she fell asleep to the sound of her faint sobs.

* * *

><p>I know this is pretty deep and depressing, but i've wanted to write something like this for a while and this seems to be my only chance seeing as I rarely ever have ideas for stories anymore.<p>

I hope you liked this (somehow) and you'll stick with it throughout the rest of the story.

I love you, and I thank you :)

_The lyrics, written in italics between each paragraph are from the song "Skinny Love" by Birdy (originally sand by Bon Iver)._


	2. Secrets

Waking up next to a complete stranger wasn't the life that Kelly ever wanted to live. When she was younger she dreamed of modelling and _perfection._ Only to be rudely awoken by society, to be told that she couldn't be perfect. She was far from it. She lifted her heavy head from the thin and hard motel pillow. She couldn't remember much of the hazy night before, but she knew exactly what she had done. Dragging her feet she walked into the tiny bathroom. The wallpaper peeled from the damp walls, hanging. This didn't faze her anymore, she was used to the countless dirty motels she "worked" in. That wasn't supposed to concern her. Turning to the dusty mirror she ran her shaking hands through her matted blonde locks as she gave herself the once-over. She could barely look at herself for longer than a few seconds. _What has become of me? _That was a question that was asked daily in her head, though it was never answered. She was to scared to face what she had become. A light rustling from the bedroom startled the young blonde. Franticly she gathered her clothes from the murky floor as hurried to put them onto her frail frame.

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

She jumped from her skin as the thin wood of the bathroom door rattled on the hinges.

"You in there Princess?" A thick southern accent called. Kelly remained silent. "Come on Darlin' ya'll know I aint gonna hurt nobody." In a weak attempt to find her voice Kelly turned toward the door.

"I… I'll be out in a minute Sir."

* * *

><p><em>I'm aware that is this extremely short but I wanted to add a bit more story to Kelly. I think you can all guess what she does "on the side".<em>

_For the record I am a fan of Kelly, i'm by no means hating on her._


	3. Normality

Kelly approached the curtain, all eyes were on her. "_They know" _She thought as she kept her eyes firmly glued to the floor. They'd probably seen Justin running around _her. _Perfect, now everyone would try to comfort her.

_**Holla, Holla, Holla, Holla.**_

Luckily her theme music broke the spell of stares, all eyes wandering back to their own business and thankfully out of hers. _"Introducing first from Jacksonville, Florida. Kelly Kelly!" _Tony Chimel's voice echoed throughout the arena as Kelly pushed through the thin curtain and out onto the stage. Rows upon rows of fans got onto their feet as they're favourite Diva arrived. Walking with her usual bounce she made her way down the ramp and towards the ring. She slid on the canvas and rose to her feet, throwing her hands in the air and pointing to the fans, as if in a silent thank you. The woman they saw in the ring was far different to the one she knew. This Kelly was strong, smart and powerful, not to mention blindingly beautiful. She was a woman in her prime, ready to take on the entire world with just one simple smile. But that wasn't her. The Kelly she knew was the one who sat on the bathroom floor, open wounds and an empty stomach. The girl whose cries for help went unnoticed, year after year. The one who sold her body for whatever money they would give her. Little did the fans know that every rude remark that she received whether about her ring skills or her personal life just made another cut on her body. Another minute taken from her life. Another step closer to the end. Kelly was hurtled back to reality by the sound of her opponents music. _Time to put on a show._

"Great match tonight Kels!" Alicia called after her as she made her way down the hospital white hall. Her tone was bitter sweet as she replied with a simple "Thank you." Upon her request Kelly had acquired a private dressing room, away from the stench of perfume that emitted from the Diva's room. She couldn't bare to put on a brave face tonight, she wanted to be alone. As she entered that plain room she swiftly turned to lock the door, closing off the world around her. When she finally felt safe she released a shaky and uneven breath. Lifting her long-sleeved Lycra shirt from her thin frame she reviewed her scars. The ran all over her upper body, like light pink veins on her tanned skin. She ran her finger along the most recent one, only to flinch from the sensitivity. She didn't realise she was crying until a single tear dropped from her chin, gliding down her midsection. "_Where will it be tonight?" _She thought as she scanned her body for an empty space. Finding one just above her hip bone she yanked a cheap razor from her gym bag and set it upon the skin…

* * *

><p><em>Hello to those who are actually putting up with this story. Yes I know it's incredibly depressing, but that's the point.<em>

_The story will develop, but I want a lot of Kelly to set it all up._

_Thank you very much to othgirl92, xMyHeartShine, xSayWhaat and kiki254 for submitting reviews for the previous chapters. It's really appreciated :)_

_I hope you are all good and well. Best wishes. xo_


End file.
